Bond
by Lady Wolfie
Summary: A series of SiriusHarry friendship fics for the 100 Quills challenge. All ratings and genres. Constructive criticism is appreciated!
1. Admire

**Title: **Bond  
**Rating**: K-T  
**Genre**: All probably  
**Disclaimer**: PWND! Not.**  
A/N**: I must be an idiot. I'm actually doing the 100 Quills challenge. 100 set 4. All of them will be Sirius/Harry friendship, they will not all be 100 canon (though I will try to keep most of them that way), and not all of them will be that great, I'm sure. I'm doing this because 1) there aren't enough Sirius/Harry friendship fics out there and 2) I want to improve my writing skills. I always ask for reviews, but this time it's _really_ important to me. Constructive criticism is especially appreciated. If it's good or bad, I don't care, but please tell me and tell me why. It's the only way to improve. : ) Anyway, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**1. Admire**

All his life, Harry had never had a role model. Sure, there were people he respected, but no one he could really admire, no one to look up to. No one, that is, until he met Sirius Black.

Sirius was everything to Harry. He was the father that Harry never knew and that Uncle Vernon had no desire to be. He was the brother that was everything his cousin Dudley wasn't: smart, kind, courageous, funny, selfless. He was closer than a best friend. Harry almost felt bad that he and Sirius shared something that he could never have with Ron and Hermione. He loved them both, of course. They were his age, had his classes, and experienced many of his problems; he could relate to them. And yet, what he had with Sirius...he couldn't explain it. It was a bond like no other. It was there from the start. It was comfortable. It was incredible.

Sirius was like no one Harry had ever met. With every new thing Harry learned about his godfather, he found himself admiring him more and more. Harry had always been brave, but shy; witty, but not funny; good, but not quite as good as everyone else (except when it came to Quidditch). But Sirius...Sirius was everything Harry aspired to be. He held no worries, except when it came to those he loved. He wasn't afraid to tell people when they were wrong, especially because he was almost always right. He had a sense of humor that was brilliant, if a little off-color at times. But what Harry admired most was that Sirius didn't give a damn about what anyone thought of him, the good or the bad; he just was.

Little did Harry know that Sirius sometimes _did_ care what others thought of him. Well, not so much others, but just one person in particular: his godson, Harry.

From the moment Sirius held his godson in his arms fifteen years ago, he knew that he would gladly change the world if it made Harry happy. Now, fifteen years later, Sirius is finally getting the chance to know his godson. His only concern was what if he's not all Harry wants him to be? For a while Sirius wasn't sure he wanted Harry to come to Number Twelve, Grimmauld Place at all because he was so afraid of what Harry would think of him. What if they didn't get along? What if Sirius wasn't what Harry wanted in a godfather and friend? What if he turned out to be a disappointment to one of the only people he cared about? Sure, they had gotten to know the basics of each other through writing letters, but there was only so much one could learn about a person through owl post. If he disappointed Harry...well, Sirius didn't think he'd be able to handle it.

Little did Sirius know that he had nothing to worry about; Harry loved him just the way he was

* * *

Hope you enjoyed, and please constructively criticize! 


	2. Joke

**2. Joke**

Molly Weasley was not having a good time. She had just bought a new oven rack for the kitchen of Order HQ because she was afraid that everyone would die if she cooked another meal on the old one, but she just couldn't get the rack to fit.

Molly grunted as she tried to force the rack into the oven. "It...won't...fit!" she said, exasperated.

"That's what _she_ said!"

In one swift motion, Molly stood up, turned around, put her fists on her hips and gave her trademark glare. Sirius, obviously the guilty one, tried to repress a grin and look innocent, but the fact that Harry and the Weasley boys were howling with laughter made that quite difficult to do. "Think this is funny, do you?" Molly scolded. "I'd like to see _you_ get it in there!"

"That's what _she_ said!" This time, it came from George. Sirius finally gave in to laughter and high-fived the twin.

"Don't laugh!" Molly demanded. "This is hard!" The laughter increased once more.

"That...that's what _she_ said!" Harry managed to choke out. Just then, Remus entered the kitchen.

"Hey, everyone," he greeted. "How's the rack, Molly?"

"THAT'S WHAT _SHE_ SAID!" the five laughing boys said in unison. Remus jumped in shock, but then rolled his eyes.

"That didn't even make sense!" Evidently no one cared because they all went on laughing hysterically. Remus looked at Molly who was looking at him pleadingly, shrugged, and took a seat at the table.

After a few minutes of no one saying anything that could be misconstrued as a sexual innuendo, the laughter died down, but Sirius, Harry and the Weasley boys were still grinning like madmen, ready to pounce on anything even the least bit dirty. The kitchen door opened again and this time Arthur Weasley stepped inside.

"Hullo, everyone!" he greeted warmly. "Molly, dear, are you still messing with that thing? Give it a rest, you'll hurt yourself." Sirius, Harry, Fred, George and Ron opened their mouths, but quickly clamped their hands over them with a glance from Remus, who looked like he was thinking the same thing they were.

"Get off my back, Arthur, I'm not in the mood," Molly retorted coldly. The sound of a collective snort filled the room. Molly turned around to face the boys at the table. "Fred, George and Ron Weasley, if you don't stop right now you are going to get it!" The Weasley boys let out another snort and ran from the room. Molly glared at Sirius and Harry who glanced at each other, but said nothing.

Arthur, who was now thoroughly confused, coughed and tried to change the subject. "Now, Molly, what seems to be the problem?"

"Well," said Molly, "it's too wide and too long!" Sirius and Harry flinched. Remus rolled his eyes. "It took forever to get it in there, and now it won't come out!" Harry buried his head in his arms and shook with silent laughter.

"Well," said Arthur, "maybe we should pull the oven out and try to push it from behind."

Finally, Sirius and Harry couldn't take it anymore. "That's what _she_ said!" they yelled together before running out of the room, laughing like mad.

Molly's hands returned to her hips as she scowled at the door. "Well!" she pouted. "I hope they're satisfied!"

"That's what she said!" Remus said quickly and ran out of the room after Sirius and Harry as fast as his legs would carry him.


	3. Cold

**A/N**: Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been away and haven't had much chance or inspiration for writing. Thank you all for your support so far! Here's Chapter 3!

* * *

**3. Cold**

Harry stood in front of the veil through which his godfather – his best friend – had fallen just over a year ago. A source-less breeze made the veil flutter, swirling around Harry and chilling him to the bone. Harry shivered and drew his jacket closer around him, rubbing his arms for warmth. A solitary tear fell, but Harry wasn't sure whether it was from the unbearable cold or the unbearable sadness at the loss of his godfather. He wiped the tear away from his cheek before it could freeze there. Harry felt a hand on his should and turned. It was Remus. The werewolf gave an encouraging smile and nodded in the direction of a large group of people standing it the doorway. It was Hermione, Rom, the rest of the Weasley family, the DA and the Order. It was Sirius' family; Harry's family. The distant and the close. Harry smiled. Remus wrapped an arm around Harry and led him away from the fluttering veil. At the door, Harry was tempted to turn and take one last look at the mysterious arch that had claimed his best friend, but he didn't. A final gust of cold air blew at his back, shooing him away from the past and back into the warmth of his family.


	4. Stories

**A/N**: I do not own Dr. Seuss.

* * *

**4. Stories**

"The girl laughed as she stood on the grave. Zombies couldn't get her! She turned to leave, but she couldn't movie! Something had grabbed her ankle! The girl screamed for help, but no one could hear her. She turned to look at the thing that had grabbed her, and was terrified at the sight. The monster was huge and was covered in maggots and had glowing red eyes and –"

"SIRIUS BLACK! What on Earth are you reading to my son?!" Lily stormed over to the crib and picked baby Harry up.

"I...um...well..." Sirius tried to hide the book of horror stories, but Lily grabbed it with her free hand. She read the title (_647 Horror Stories to Put You in Therapy_) and scowled at Sirius who was trying to look innocent, but wound up only incurring Lily's wrath even further, and she exploded in anger at him again.

"Sirius, what have I told you about reading these gruesome horror stories to Harry? He's not even a year old; you'll give him nightmares! Why can't you just read him normal children's books?" She motioned to a pile of Dr. Seuss books on the floor.

Sirius scoffed. "Oh, come on, Lily! Harry doesn't want to read these! They're so _boring_." Sirius grabbed Harry out of Lily's arms and swung him around. Harry giggled with delight. "He wants action and adventure, Lils! Not some senseless poem about multi-colored fish."

Lily pouted at Sirius' smug look as baby Harry gurgled excitedly. "You can scare the pants off of him when he's older, Sirius, but for now, stick with these." Lily handed Sirius _The Cat In The Hat_ and with a final stern look at her only son's godfather, left the room, closing the door behind her.

Sirius sighed and placed baby Harry back in his crib. "Well, kid," he said, "I tried." He sat down in the chair beside the crib and opened the book and began to read:

"The sun did not shine.  
It was too wet to play.  
So we sat in the house  
All that cold, cold, wet day.

I sat there with Sally.  
We sat there, we two.  
And I said, 'How I wish...  
_That this story wasn't so boring!_'"

Harry giggled at Sirius's addition and Sirius smiled.

"Too wet to go out  
And blah blah blah...Ah, here's a good part.

And the something went BUMP!  
How that bump made us jump!"

Harry and Sirius shared a look.

"Then the Cat in the Hat burst in with a chainsaw and me and Sally screamed and the Cat laughed and the fish jumped out of the bowl to protect us, but the cat sliced him into pieces and..."

Harry giggled and laughed and he never once had nightmares with his godfather around.


	5. Start Over

**A/N**: This is kind of a reverse/re-write of one of my favorite parts of POA.

* * *

**5. Start Over**

"I'm not sure if anyone's ever told you this, Harry..." Sirius hesitated for a moment. "I'm your godfather." Sirius wasn't quite sure what he had expected Harry's reaction to be, but he certainly hadn't expected him to smile. After everything that had just happened, there was no way the thirteen year-old could process and accept it all so quickly. But clearly he did because he smiled. Sirius made a mental note to never underestimate his godson again.

"I know," Harry said. Godfather and godson locked eyes for a few seconds, then Sirius returned his gaze to the castle. A comfortable silence engulfed them. Sirius was lost in his thoughts, unsure as to how to voice the question he so desperately wanted to ask. Then Harry spoke and pulled him out of his thoughts.

"It hasn't been easy, you know." Sirius looked at him. "I mean, growing up without a real family."

Sirius gave a humorless laugh. "Thanks, Harry, that makes me feel _loads_ better."

"No, no, that's not what I meant!" Sirius grinned at his godson's nervousness. "What I mean is..." Harry took a deep breath, then turned to look at Sirius. "Look, we've both had a pretty rough couple of years, right? I mean with you being in Azkaban and me being stuck with the Dursleys." Harry shifted his feet nervously and turned his eyes away from Sirius. "I guess what I'm trying to say is, do you want to start over? Once you're free I'm sure you'll want to be alone to get your life back in order, but if you ever wanted to catch up on all the time we missed out on together..." Harry looked up to see Sirius smiling broadly at him. Suddenly he felt confident and sure, like everything really was going to be okay.

"Harry," Sirius laughed, not even bothering to try and contain his excitement, "I want nothing more than to start over! I - I want to take you to Quidditch games and rock concerts. I want to let you eat ice cream for dinner and stay up late watching horror movies. I want to spoil you rotten like I never got to before I left. And believe me, Harry, I _never_ want to be alone again." They looked at each other, both of them smiling too widely to laugh. They embraced, relieved at finally being reunited after twelve long years. There was so much they wanted to do, so much they wanted to learn about each other. Yes, it was going to be a wonderful rest of their lives.

Then the full moon came out from behind the clouds and all hell broke loose.


	6. Roses

**6. Roses**

"Oi, Harry!" Sirius called. "C'mere, check this out!" Harry got up from his seat and crossed the room to where his godfather was sitting on the floor with a large, white book in his lap.

"What's up, Sirius?"

"Do you know what this is?" Sirius asked, holding up the book.

"If it's your collection of _PlayWizard_ centerfolds, I really don't think I'm ready to have this talk..." Harry laughed as Sirius attempted to hit him with the book.

"No, smartass! This is your parents' wedding album."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah, I found it buried in a pile of my old stuff." Sirius opened the book and he and Harry were met with the image on James and Lily, smiling and waving at the camera, so happy to be married. Sirius and Harry spent hours flipping through the album, with Sirius telling stories and Harry hanging on his every word.

Eventually, they reached the final page. It was a picture of Lily and the Marauders. Harry and Sirius both felt a slight pang at seeing a smiling Wormtail beside James, and so Sirius closed the book. Padfoot and Prongslet sat in silence for a moment, then Harry spoke.

"Sirius, I have a question."

"Shoot."

"Roses?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Huh?" Harry sighed and picked up the book. He flipped through the pages, stopping at certain ones to point out a minor detail: the wedding flowers were roses.

Sirius was still confused. "So what's your point?"

"Well," said Harry, "my mom's name was Lily, so wouldn't lilies have been a more appropriate flower for the wedding?"

Sirius threw his head back and laughed. "You'd think so, wouldn't you?" Harry nodded with an 'Um...yeah' look on his face. Sirius smiled. "Lily _hated_ lilies. I guess she got _really_ sick of everyone assuming they were her favorite flower _really_ fast."

Harry nodded, but stayed silent. Sirius chuckled. "I remember the first time James tried to ask Lily out. We all thought it would be a brilliant idea for him to give her a bouquet of lilies."

"And?" Harry pressed.

Sirius grinned. "She slapped him. It wasn't until seventh year that we realized that he shouldn't have given her lilies if he wanted her to go out with him." Harry and Sirius laughed. "James was an amazing man, Harry." Sirius said, "He just wasn't always the brightest crayon in the box."

* * *

**A/N**: Ack, I hate the ending. 


	7. Foot

**7. Foot**

It was a lazy day in the home of Sirius Black and Harry Potter. Sirius was stretched out on the couch reading a book, while Harry sat in an armchair watching TV. Harry was painfully bored, but too lazy to do anything about it. He needed to find something to keep himself amused without having to get out of his chair. He scanned the room for possible cures for boredom that were within arm's reach. There was a Rubik's cube, but those were too frustrating. There was an old copy of the _Daily Prophet,_ but he had already read it. Harry briefly considered changing the channel to something interesting, but the remote was too far away. Damn.

Then he saw it: a stray feather lying on the ground, only inches away from Sirius' bare feet. Harry laughed evilly in his head. Sirius's greatest weakness was that he was horribly ticklish. Harry had found his source of entertainment.

Or at least, he thought he had. The feather was too far away for him to reach. Harry sighed in frustration.

Then he remembered that he was a wizard. Duh.

Harry pulled out his wand and positioned it in such a way that Sirius wouldn't be able to see it. "_Wingardium leviosa!_" he whispered. The feather rose slowly from the ground. Harry moved his wand and positioned the feather so that it just barely brushed Sirius' foot. Sirius jumped and pulled back his foot. He looked at Harry, but the boy wizard was clearly watching TV. Sirius shrugged and returned to his original position on the couch and continued to read.

A few minutes later, Sirius felt the tickling sensation again, only this time it was stronger. Again, Sirius looked to his godson, but again, Harry was staring blankly at the TV. He looked over to his godfather. "You okay, Sirius?" he asked.

"Huh? Oh, yeah...I'm fine..."

Harry nodded and returned his attention to the TV. Sirius shook his head vigorously. He figured he must finally be going crazy; it was the only possible explanation for the phantom tickling. He sighed and returned to his book yet again.

Sure enough, the tickling soon returned, far more intensely than before. He let out a yelp and pulled his foot back. He looked up to see Harry trying his best to hold back his laughter.

"Why you little!" Sirius yelled and pounced on Harry, who was now in hysterics.

And thus, a tickle fight like no other ensued.


	8. Delight

**A/N**: Hey everyone. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, I just haven't been around much lately. I have the next few chapters written, so I'll have those up pretty soon. I'm actually going to start on a new oneshot once this chapter is up. Hope you enjoy and thank you all for your support so far!

* * *

**8. Delight**

Sirius was finally free. After all of the running and hiding from the Ministry, he was finally free. Sirius had always thought that as soon as he got off, he'd party like there was no tomorrow. And yet, now that it had actually happened, he wanted nothing more than to be alone with a bottle of beer and a pack of cigarettes. But that wasn't so easy right now, considering Molly had invited everyone and their mother over to the Burrow to celebrate Sirius' release. It was quite a party to be sure, and Sirius was grateful for Molly's efforts, but he just wasn't in the mood for it.

Once all of the congratulations and drunken pats on the back had ended, Sirius snuck out the back door of the Burrow, sat on the porch and lit a cigarette, sighing smoke into the warm night air. This is what he'd wanted for so many years, so why was he still not content? Sirius shrugged the question off and took another drag from his cigarette.

Sirius heard the door open and he turned to see who it was.

Harry.

Sirius smiled as his godson sat down next to him. This is what was missing, Sirius realized. In the peace of the backyard of the Burrow, with a bottle of beer, a pack of cigarettes and Harry, Sirius finally felt the delight of freedom.


	9. Wishes

**9. Wishes**

Sirius laughed as he realized the stupidity of what he was doing. He was wishing on a star! His star, sure, but still a star. He wasn't even sure he had done that sort of thing when he was a kid. But that's what ten years in prison does to you, he figured; it drives you to do crazy things like wishing on stars.

Sirius wasn't just wishing for anything, though. He was wishing for Harry. Every day he wondered what his godson was up to. He knew Vernon and Petunia and knew what horrible people they were. Harry couldn't possibly be happy there. Sirius closed his eyes and wished as hard as he could that Harry would be happy and that he would have friends. Even if he never saw his godson again, even if he never got to be the cool godfather he'd always wanted to be, he just wanted Harry to be happy. Most of all, though, Sirius wished that somehow Harry knew that he was loved.

Many miles away, Harry wished on a star for freedom, for friends and for someone to love him.

The next day, he received a letter.

* * *

**A/N**: Ack, sappy! I know these are short, and apologies for that. I'm not very good at extending ideas over long periods of time, but I'm working on it. 


	10. News

**A/N:** Here's a random one for you all.

* * *

**10. News**

Harry was watching the Muggle news simply because he had nothing better to do. It would still be a few days before he left for the Quidditch Cup with the Weasleys, and he had already finished all of his summer homework. Therefore, he had nothing to entertain him but his thoughts.

Harry had been thinking about Sirius a lot lately. They had been exchanging letters since school let out, but now Harry hadn't heard from his godfather in over a week. He wondered how he was doing.

Harry yawned as the anchorman finished up a story about a woman in Bristol with one hundred cats. It was time to go to bed. Harry rubbed his eyes and was about to turn the television off when a new story caught his attention: "Escaped convict Sirius Black has recently been spotted in Cancun, Mexico, openly partying and drinking." Harry's jaw dropped in shock. He turned up the volume as a photo of Sirius in what looked like a bar with a bottle of tequila in each hand and a scantily-clad girl on each arm popped up on the screen. The anchorman continued his story: "An eyewitness claims that the vicious murderer Black can't hold his alcohol, but is 'a monster in the sack.' Another eyewitness reports seeing Black outrun Mexican authorities on a stolen motorcycle whilst completely naked and singing 'I've Got a Lovely Bunch of Coconuts.' BBC4 will keep you updated on the search for Sirius Black."

Harry stared in shock at the TV. For a moment he wasn't sure if it was a real story or a prank, but then he thought back to the postcard he had recently received from Sirius which displayed a picture of a big-breasted, bikini-clad woman with the message "Wish you were her!" in bold letters. Yes, Harry thought, that was definitely Sirius.


	11. Strength

**A/N**: Erm, this one's pretty emo. I'll try to negate the emoness with another funny chapter pretty soon. I'm not too fond of it, but hopefully you all will be.

* * *

**11. Strength**

Voldemort was alive and well. Sirius was dead, as was Dumbledore. The Wizarding world was falling apart. And once again, Harry could do nothing but sit in his room at the Dursley's and wait for something to happen.

Harry was fucking sick of waiting.

He laid down on his bed, staring down the tip of his wand. The way he saw it, he was pretty much condemned to death anyway, why not just do Voldemort's job for him? He was quite sure everyone else could handle the rest on their own.

And once again, Harry chickened out of doing what he wanted to do so badly.

Harry sighed and put down his wand. He got up from his bed and went to the window. He could see Hedwig flying around in the clear night sky. There seemed to be more stars out than usual. Harry found Sirius, his godfather's star, but quickly looked away; it made him too depressed. He missed Sirius so much that he couldn't even appreciate the beautiful night sky anymore without being reminded of him.

Harry turned his gaze to the empty street below, only to find that it wasn't so empty. Across the street was a large black dog with huge grey eyes that shone in the light of the crescent moon. The dog barked once, wagged its tail happily, and ran off into the darkness.

Suddenly, Harry had the strength to go on.


End file.
